


in our past lives, and probably in our next, too.

by softksjs



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/pseuds/softksjs
Summary: Margo couldn’t shake the feeling that she belonged next to the girl and when she locked eyes with her, she could tell the girl was feeling the same. It was as if there was a string connecting their bodies, pulling them tighter and closer together. And when their fingers touched, nothing else mattered to her except the smell of the girl’s shampoo, her skin, and the haunted look in her eyes that mirrored her own.ORThe thirty-nine lifetimes that the group has shared has always brought Margo and Alice together, in some ways they expect and in some ways they don’t.





	in our past lives, and probably in our next, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back! finally got inspiration to write again so enjoy :-) title is from the song dna by bts

In the first lifetime, meeting Alice was unusual and unexpected, yet there was a promise of adventure, too. For them, though, their story started later and it seemed they would always be apart, watching each other from afar--never touching. It was a cold meeting, despite the summer air wrapping around the school like a warm blanket. Margo had been walking, rounded a corner, and walked right into Alice, sending her and her books thumping to the ground. 

 

She had just stood in shock, the girl’s blonde hair framing her face, glasses sitting crookedly on her nose. Alice had looked up at her in irritation, waving a hand at the fallen books. “ _ You  _ ran into  _ me _ , least you could do is help me clean it up.” 

 

Scoffing, Margo had walked past her, though there was a twinge of regret deep in her heart. She laughed about it with Eliot later, not knowing that they would soon join the girl on a quest that would sometimes leave them broken and hopeless--not knowing that Margo would feel something for her that she could never explain. But for now, they’re two distant planets occupying the same orbit, meeting and retreating just as quickly. 

 

***

 

In the fifth lifetime, kissing Alice was like gently pecking rose petals. Sweet and deadly all at the same time. Pushing inside Alice’s room, they fell roughly onto the bed, laughing and trying to kiss each other through their outburst of giggles. Despite the tension in the air, knowing it was probably their last night on earth, they were still somewhat of a semblance of happy. And if it  _ was  _ their last night on Earth then Margo was going to do whatever she damn well pleased and that included having sex with Alice.

 

Straddling her, she put a spell on Alice’s hands so that they would stay pinned to the bed, and then moved her lips down and down until a moan from above encouraged her to do more. So she did.

 

***

 

In the fourteenth lifetime, Margo held Alice’s dead body in her arms. Going to attack the Beast had been a foolish idea, but they had done it anyway because they were out of options. The screams were horrible, Alice’s most of all, Margo in the background begging for the Beast to stop until he finally ripped out Margo’s own tongue.

 

Then it was over, Alice falling onto the ground, eyes open in horror. Margo crawled over there with bloody fingers and blood dripping out of her mouth. Pulling Alice’s body into her arms, she cried brokenly, trying to scream but failing. Strong arms wrapped around her and she breathed in the smell of Eliot, letting him do whatever he could to comfort her while the Beast stood over them laughing, hands raising--

 

It went black. 

 

***

 

In the twenty-first lifetime, Alice turned into a niffin. This time, most of them survived. Not all, but most. Quentin lay on the ground, eyes open, but lifeless. Eliot kneeled over him, crying, his hands shaking over his body. Margo was a few feet away and could only stare as Alice used up too much magic. Could only scream as the flames circled the girl, and left Alice standing there smirking, the flames a part of her now. 

 

She disposed of the Beast easily in this timeline, turning around suddenly to dart her eyes between Margo and Eliot. Margo pushed herself up, hands held out in what she hoped were in a reassuring manner. “Alice--”

 

But Alice just laughed, the air distorting the sound. She took a step closer towards them and Margo tried to keep the fear out of her eyes. She just wanted to get through to her Alice. So she tried again. 

 

“Alice, it’s me.”

 

“I know who  _ you  _ are.” She advanced closer until she tilted her head, almost as if she were listening to a voice they could not hear. Then she waved goodbye, vanishing and leaving Margo to stare after her. 

 

***

 

In the thirty-second lifetime, Margo took Alice on a date. Well, if you could call one of Eliot’s parties a “date”. They were sat in a corner of the room, an arm around the other and holding glasses of champagne. She turned to her and planted a kiss on the girl’s cheek, bringing her head down to lay on Alice’s shoulder. 

 

Quentin and Eliot were in the middle of the room dancing and Alice let out a laugh as Quentin tripped over his feet and sent Eliot sprawling to the floor as well. Then Alice turned to Margo and looked at her with a look-- well, Margo actually couldn’t explain the look Alice gave her. 

 

They leaned in, lips inches apart, Alice’s hands shaking as she brought them up to Margo’s face. “I love you,” she whispered against Margo’s skin and Margo sucked in a breath.

 

“I love you, too.” Certainty was in every one of those words as Alice’s lips met hers. 

 

***

 

In the fortieth lifetime, they all survived, but Alice was not hers and would never be. Although, everyone was alive, Margo couldn’t understand why she wasn’t as happy as she should be. She was a queen, and yeah, it wasn’t fun all the time, but it was fun  _ sometimes _ .

 

She put this feeling off until Fillory got a visit from Quentin, who had just put Alice’s shade back in her. Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his arm, and asked softly, “Is she okay? Alice, I mean. Is she all right?”

 

“She’s fine. As fine as she can be. I just want her back.” And the way Quentin spoke these words filled Margo with dread. Not the fact that Alice was alive, but the fact that love was wrapped throughout the sentence. Pure and true love. So Margo faked a smile and said how good it was that Alice was improving and then she walked away, knowing that the feeling inside her would never leave because  _ she  _ spoke her sentences like that when talking about Alice.

 

So she sat on her throne, alone. And in this lifetime, she feared that that’s all she would ever be.


End file.
